To Hold and be Held
by chocoholicbookworm
Summary: For every pair of soul mates, one seeks to hold, the other seeks to be held...


**A/N: This fic goes with any pairing you wish. You can have R/Hr, D/Hr, L/J, RL/NT, H/Hr, H/G, SB/OC, RL/OC, SB/BL, SS/OC, SS/HG, hell you can even change the pronouns and make it slash or femmeslash. **

**You guys get the point, eh?**

**I'd like to thank my beta Ashantelle for beta reading. Please read her fic, "Loving You". You'll see that on my favorites page. **

**Please read and review. Reviewers get virtual cookies and rubber duckies. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

To hold and be held. To kiss and be kissed. To embrace and be embraced. To feel and be felt. To love and be loved. Every person seeks to be complete, to hold and to be held, to kiss and to be kissed, to embrace and to be embraced, to feel and to be felt, and to love and to be loved. There is a person for everyone out there; everyone has a soul mate. For every pair of soul mates, one seeks to hold, the other seeks to be held. To kiss and be kissed, to embrace and be embraced, to feel and be felt. To love and be loved.

Lonely isn't the word to describe him. He has his friends and family, and being surrounded by so many people isn't exactly the environment of lonely people. He has people to talk to, to vent out his frustrations, and to laugh with. He isn't lonely; he has been acquainted with the feeling of loneliness before, and he knows that whatever it is that he's feeling isn't it.

What he feels is a sense of incompletion. There's a horribly big part of him that's missing, and he's searched everywhere for that something or someone that will make him whole. Nothing material satisfies this need for completion, and every relationship he's ever had leaves him feeling more and more incomplete. This need to be whole drives him nearly insane; he is, in one word, insatiable.

It is then that she comes in. She comes in, and it's as though he's met his match, pardon the cliché. He sees in her what he didn't see in the others; a kindred spirit, someone who complements him. What's more, he senses her incompletion. He wants someone to hold, she wants to be held by someone. They happened to be together at the right place and the right time.

To hold and be held. It is when he holds her that he feels complete.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To hold and be held. To kiss and be kissed. To embrace and be embraced. To feel and be felt. To love and be loved. Every person seeks the presence of another. To hold and to be held, to kiss and to be kissed, to embrace and to be embraced, to feel and to be felt, and to love and to be loved. It is when with their soul mates that people feel complete. This is because there is always one who seeks to hold, while the other seeks to be held. To kiss and be kissed, to embrace and be embraced, to feel and be felt. To love and be loved.

She has so many people in her life. She has a family who supports and loves her, and friends who love her and never fail to make her smile. Even if she has these people, it seems that there is someone missing in her life. Her family sees this, her friends see this. Even she knows that she's missing someone in her life, but she's in denial. When asked about it, she tells them she's okay. She projects a façade of completion, when in truth, she knows that she's not whole.

In truth, she knows deep down inside her that she's yearning for someone in her life. She wants someone to hold her, to make her feel loved. She needs someone to make her complete, to complement her. She wants someone to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She needs to feel like the most beautiful woman on earth.

It is then that he enters her world. He enters her world, and she knows that he needs someone just like she does. It is when she listens as he speaks that she knows she has met a kindred spirit, someone who complements her. What's more, she senses his need to have someone to hold. He wants someone to hold, and she allows herself to be held.

To hold and to be held. It is when she lets him hold her that she feels complete.


End file.
